fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The JBA Concept
JBA Concept, JBA is a concept that started by creating a French-American village located in the northern state of California with a population of only 1204 inhabitants. The first village was created in 2010 from a French-American couple that wanted to create a place were the French and American culture meet and develop the importance of learning about other cultures. The creators of the village decided to implant a new concept where people can understand the importance of learning about other cultures. The village is open to public and people are welcome to participate in the development of the village. Businesses and activities are developed through the expansion of the place. Schools are offering classes to learn English and French but also a lot of different kind of communication classes where you can also learn about the importance of other cultures and exchanges. JBA French-American village was the first village in America that was based on sharing, respecting and learning about multicultural lives. When starting this new concept, the couple decided to implant a twin village in the country in association with the one in California. JBA French-American village also exist in the northern part of France, few miles from Paris. At first, people didn’t understand the concept of implanting a mix-culture village but then the system was also adopted with other cultures. JBA concept village decided to create more than 30 other villages across the world in hope to develop a better understanding of countries, cultures and communication. In 2015, more than 55,000 people decided to apply to a JBA village. Some countries have multiple villages such as the United States of America who is opening its 5 village. After the French culture, the JBA concept developed four other places with an American-Spanish village, American-Chinese village, American-Italian village and an American-Japanese village. The JBA Concept is growing very fast and the creators hope to open more than 20 other villages by the end of 2020. Now that the concept is bringing different culture to other country, people do not have to go across the world to understand or live in their dream culture. Access on learning and exchanging about culture is now present everywhere. People develop communication skills, knowledge and respect out of this concept. The concept also allows people to be more creative and move into multiple cultures during their lives. Some person can decide to live under the French culture then after a few years decide to understand and learn about a Spanish culture. The JBA concept is the first concept that created a change in people’s mind. The concept made people understand the importance of understanding the differences between people, culture, and created a better acceptance of each other. The JBA concept showed also that borders do not exist anymore and people could and can destroy the cliché about each other’s cultures. The concept of creating villages all around was very small but is now getting very big and is showing that we don’t need to make differences because of borders between countries but now everyone can be equal. The JBA concept was the creation of developing one and only one unique world without borders or barriers.